


A Life in Service [Podfic]

by caminante



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, gratuitous description of dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: Of the three tenets of Radchaai civilization, Ettan had always clung most dearly to propriety, and she would do what was asked of her. It had not escaped her notice that this obedient streak might have something to do with her assignment.Scenes from the life of Kalr Five, pre-canon through the beginning of Ancillary Mercy
Relationships: Mercy of Kalr Kalr Five | Ettan & Justice of Toren One Esk Nineteen | Breq, Mercy of Kalr Kalr Five | Ettan & Mercy of Kalr
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	A Life in Service [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethynyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Life in Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467715) by [caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante). 



> Dear BethyNYC,  
> I saw your Yuletide prompt for Kalr Five fic and thought "oh, that fic already exists!" so I made a podfic of it for you. I...hope you enjoy listening to stories read aloud.

  
To download right click and select "save link as"[ Here ](https://archive.org/download/a-life-in-service-1/A%20Life%20in%20Service.mp3)

or stream directly here:

### Credits

    * **Text:[A Life in Service"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467715)**
    * **Author:[Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)**
    * **Reader:[Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)** ****
    * **Song Credit:[Germination by Ryuichi Sakamoto](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ZHCd4abl80JqOYi7qKu6d)**




End file.
